A Rising Tide
by FlyingMintBunny2013
Summary: Splashpaw is a Iceclan Apprentice, eager to become a warrior and fight for her clan. but because of her free spirit and a meeting with a certain Oceanclan warrior is looked down upon by her own clan, can the young apprentice find a way to be a loyal cat? OCs belong to me and my friend, warrior cats belongs to erin hunter
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter one-

Splashpaw sniffed the air, *another cold day...* she thought with a sigh. The mountains were covered in snow and a slight frost covered the leaves. She turned around when she heard a sharp yowl. A black and white she-cat was prowling towards her, "Come on! Glacierstar has called a meeting!" the stranger meowed, "coming Tidalpaw!" Splashpaw mewed back; she got to her paws and trotted after her friend. The two apprentices reached the camp and were greeted by stares of disapproval from the elders and most of the warriors. "How can you two hope to become warriors if you can't even be on time!" came a furious hiss, a large pale-gray she-cat strolled over to them, her amber eyes shone with fire. "s-sorry Glacierstar..." muttered Tidalpaw apologetically, Glacierstar turned her angry gaze to Splashpaw; the dark gray apprentice narrowed her eyes and nodded. Glacierstar hissed impatiently and went back to addressing her clan. "Cats of Iceclan! We face a threat; Oceanclan has twice as many warriors as we do! If they continue their apprentices' training, Iceclan will be weak!" Yowls of anger rose from the cats below, "why not make our apprentices warriors sooner then!" came a hiss. Glacierstar looked and saw a young black-tom staring defiantly up at her "Bloodpaw…" she mewed, "most of the apprentices are not old enough to become warriors...". Bloodpaw shot her a glance, "why not the eldest apprentices then!" he muttered. Glacierstar let out a growl and lashed her tail angrily "No!." she yowled. "mousebrain..challenging Glacierstar like that…the idiot would get his fur clawed off.." Tidalpaw mewed, Splashpaw nodded, she looked up and saw Ghostface, the clan deputy stalking over to them. "Apprentices, you cannot be hanging around all day, go make yourselves useful and go clean out the elders den!" he snarled. Tidalpaw nodded respectfully and ran off; Splashpaw rolled her eyes but followed. "Ghostface...he can be such a jerk at times!", she spat, Tidalpaw nodded in agreement, Glacierstar jumped in front of her "Splashpaw, I want you to come on patrol with me, Dashtail, Dragonpelt, Peakpelt and Crescentmoon." She meowed, "come on, get Tidalpaw and then we can leave.". Splashpaw was about to retort but was cut off by a glare from Glacierstar, "is Ghostface clan leader now!?" she snarled, Splashpaw shrunk under the she-cat's gaze and hurried off to find Tidalpaw.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two-

"right. Remember this scent. This is the border between Oceanclan and Iceclan…" Dragonpelt mewed; she glanced at Tidalpaw with an amused glance, "keep your fur on Tidalpaw…no Oceanclan warriors would dare come to our camp…not after Glacierstar fought with Gullstar..." Splashpaw glanced around, the fur along her back bristled uneasily. A loud boom caused her and Tidalpaw to jump in fright. Crescentmoon glanced at them sympathetically, "scared me first time too…don't worry.." she mewed. Peakpelt rolled her eyes, "that is Lavaclan's territory.." she growled, flicking her tail towards a large volcanic mountain. Splashpaw stared at it "Lavaclan…" she murmered. Glacierstar let out a warning yowl and told Tidalpaw to run back to camp for help.

"Splashpaw you go too.." Dashtail murmered, giving her cousin a quick lick over the ear. Splashpaw nodded and raced after Tidalpaw, almost knocking her into the river. "hey!" Tidalpaw hissed, she dragged herself onto the bank and shook the water from her fur. They ran back to the camp in silence "Ghostface! Bloodeye! Glacierstar needs help!" Splashpaw yelled, charging into the clearing.

Tidalpaw was looking around frantically, "w-we…were by the Lavaclan border…w-when Glacierstar told us to get help!..." she stuttered. "we think it may be an ambush!". Ghostface's eyes widened, "any queens that aren't nursing kits will be needed to fight!" he meowed.

Lightnose ran out, "I'll fight!" she mewed, hey eyes flashed defiance, "and I'll claw any cat that says I can't!". Splashpaw cast a glance over to Tidalpaw who seemed to be having trouble breathing. "go and see Redleaf…" she mewed, giving her friends ear a gentle lick. Tidalpaw nodded and padded towards the medicine cats den. Redleaf raced out and led he into the den, he threw Splashpaw a worried look "I…Im sure she'll be fine….you go back to the battle.." he mewed, as he vanished into the dark cave. Splashpaw nodded shakily, although scared for her friend, she would prove to her clanmates that she was a hard-working Iceclan apprentice. But her thoughts were clouded as she ran back towards the Iceclan border.

Just as she got there she heard a loud wail, her heart started to pound, "Dashtail…" she murmured. she stumbled a few times but finally managed to get to the battle. Her eyes widened as she saw Dashtail sprawled out on the grass, her ginger pelt was covered in horrible wounds and her eyes were glazed with fear. Glacierstar and a large red-brown tom were shouting insults at eachother.

Blazestar…" Dragonpelt hissed, she looked down at Splashpaw with a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Splashpaw…I know how close you too were..." she mewed, casting a glance towards the dead Iceclan warrior. Glacierstar gave Blazestar a glare of pure hatred "we shall not forget this in a hurry Blazestar..." she snarled. Blazestar snorted and let his patrol away.

Glacierstar turned towards Splashpaw with a menacing snarl "where's that help I asked you and Tidalpaw to get?" she demanded, Splashpaw swallowed nervously.

"Tidalpaw is ill…she went to see Redleaf…and Ghostface, Bloodeye and Lightnose said they were coming…" she meowed. As she said this, the cats she had asked for help charged through the bushes, "It's too late for help now!" Glacierstar snarled, fixing a cold stare on Splashpaw. "we won the battle against Lavaclan…but Dashtail was killed!". Bloodeye stared at the dead she-cat in shock. "we'll carry her back to camp and have the mourning ritual…" Dragonpelt murmered, Glacierstar nodded, she grabbed Dashtail's scruff in her teeth and dragged her off.

"Cats of Iceclan!". The leader's strong voice rang around the clearing. As the cats started to assemble Glacierstar continued, "today, we went into battle against Lavaclan and…", yowls of protest broke out, "Despite the fact she fought bravely…help didn't arrive in time..." she fixed a hard stare on Splashpaw, "Dashtail was murdered in the battle today…and if you ask me...it was all Splashpaw's fault!".


End file.
